GA Survivor Cottage Village
''Cottage Village was the first season of Geffen Academy Survivor. The season featured 16 contestants and lasted f or roughly fourteen weeks. It was named after how during its time google confused the location of Geffen Academy from Westwood to "Cottage Village." It was the top-rated Geffen Academy show of its time. Fourteen episodes aired with the last being the last week of school. JayLoni Fisher won the first vote beating Aleah Hurwitz and Lily Roth-Shapiro in a 4-2-1 vote. 'Production''' Preparation for the season started randomly within the beginning of second trimester off of a random joke about Geffen Academy Survivor. Just a few weeks later, the show started. The castaways were randomly selected and agreed to the show barely a week before it started. Attendance was unstable throughout the season, with often low participation in challenges or tribal. The production team consisted of Hunter Odson as Jeff Probst, Colin Finn as Mark Burnett, and Bianca Baron, all of whom were big fans of the original show. Days often had to be rescheduled for this season and challenges tended to fail easily. Format * Tribe Composition: The sixteen castaways were divided into two tribes of eight. Because there was a female cast drop out just a few days before the season started, the tribes started with uneven gender ratios with five male and three female on Caughtapi. * Tribe Switch: At the final twelve tribes were swapped into two tribes of six. * Merged Tribe Composition: The merged tribe was composed of ten members. * Final Tribal Council Format: Three finalists faced a jury of seven. The jurors individually addressed the finalists. * Immunity Idols: '''Three immunity idols were hidden and found throughout the season. The first was found in thirty minutes, the second two weeks later privately, and the third in a mad race that lasted about a week. * '''Re-vote: '''This season featured a re-vote in which a tribe tied and then proceeded to vote again only against the two who had tied. * '''Partner's Twist- '''The twist of the season was that players were randomly assigned a "partner" on the other tribe for the season. This was meant to encourage strategy. At the final 10 and 5 tribal councils, if a player's partner was still left in the game, they would be immune for that vote off. However, if the partner broke the partnership neither would be immune. '''Castaways Season Summary The castaways first all met together at the introduction session on February 22. Exactly one person did not attend this meeting, Chanelle Mizrahi, and was unaware of rules on idols for the rest of the season. At the introduction meeting, Jeff gave a buff and an envelope to each player that contained the name of their partner on the other tribe. Inside was an advertisement for Jeff's mother's bakery, in which the phone number was different than the actual bakery. Upon finding this discrepancy, Ethan, Osian, and Kieran were able to decipher that the number was a locker number and its code. They found the idol in thirty minutes. The other tribes clues were supposed to point to another idol but do to a production error it was thankfully not found. A riddle clue was hidden in its place. Ethan, Osian, and Kieran decided to share this idol, although somehow Kieran soon absorbed complete control over it. Dental Hygiene Isn’t Important The first challenge was a "pentathlon" of small games that were loosely run. The first part was a math challenge that Eli and Nina faced off against each other in which Eli narrowly won, though Nina thought his victory was disputed. Ethan and Kieran faced off against Aleah and JayLoni in a ring throwing challenge that Ethan and Kieran won (very, very last minute). In a running suicides contest, Eric beat Osian. In a low-effort "handstand contest" Rafe beat Mina. In the tie-breaking contest, Jaime and Ellie faced off against Lilly and Jackson in a tree puzzle. Lilly's poor performance in the challenge was said to have lead the Caughtapi's loss. On Caughtapi, the disparity of boys and girls worried the three girls on the tribe, Turek, Nina, and Lilly. Indeed they were all blamed for the tribes' failure in the challenge. However, the massive male alliance also included Lilly and aimed at voting out Nina and if not Turek because she did not attend tribal due to dental problems. However, the tribe was worried about Osian's constant scheming. He had mapped out the order in which he would eradicate his tribe to get to the end, showing that he believed he had immense power. After Osian tried to sway his tribe into voting for Turek, his tribe decided he would be too unstable and unanimously voted him out. Flip a Coin For the challenge, both teams assigned people to participate in a relay race carrying a ball on a spoon. The last person had to take the ball and throw it into a container, scoring a point. Rafe and Eli competed in the throwing portion, which saw the most action, as the sculptor teachers yelled in vain to quiet the challenge. Teams tied throughout almost the entire game until Tarberta took the lead. Eric messed up several times in the end, slowing down Tarberta significantly and causing them to lose the challenge. Despite this, he called himself the "challenge god" and allied with no one because he would "win every challenge." At the vote, he decided to flip a coin to see who he would vote for. On the tribe, Aleah soon became the most involved in the game, fully assessing who the major powers were. After making a core alliance of her, Eli, Chanelle, and JayLoni (as well as tangentially Jaime and Ellie), she created a firm bond with her partner Kieran that was on Caughtapi, which also extended into his majority alliance. Aleah saw Mina as the biggest threat to her dominance, as well an insufficient contributor in challenges. Mina arranged for the vote to be for Jaime. Eric randomly voted for Jaime and Chanelle felt bad that Mina was getting voted off and instead voted for Jaime. In the end, Mina was voted off in a 5-3 vote. Floss or Die In the challenge, piece of cloth was used to conceal a series of objects. Two participants, one from each tribe, got to look at the order and study it. They could conceal it whenever they want by calling "done," in which both people could no longer see the order. Then, they went to a table and replicated the order with the objects provided. Caughtapi barely won the challenge with a core of 4-3. However, because this was an open challenge many cheating accusations were made against castaways. After video evidence showed Nina giving illegal information, it was decided that Caughtapi would be disqualified. At camp, Aleah found the idol after following the clues. She decided that although Nina was her friend she was in to bad of a position to gift her the idol. She told Kieran of its existence, making a partner alliance with two idols. The tribe decided unanimously that Nina had to be voted off for cheating in the challenge. Nevertheless, they urged her that if she did a dance move called "flossing" they would not vote for her, although they clearly still would. Seeing this, she knew she was going home and voted for herself in a 7-0 vote. The Caugh-Topple Both tribes were each given initials of someone around the school. They took these initials to find the person and get a bag of dominoes from them. They brought back the dominoes and made the highest structure they could in 20 minutes. At any time they could check and they could not build higher but would be safe from it falling over. Caughtapi was in the lead because Jaime could not find the initials of CR being a teacher. However, their tower fell and they were unable to rebuild it. Some were suspicious of sabotage on the part of their past eliminated castaways or of spectators. At tribal council once again, it was clear to the tribe that Turek was going home. However Jackson, aware that Kieran possessed an idol, tried to sway votes towards him. He was successful in getting Lilly to vote with him but Rafe refused to switch his vote. At tribal, Rafe stuck with Kieran and they decided to blindside Jackson in a 4-2 vote. It’s a Meme Vote The tribes were switched into two new tribes. The challenge was the 21 cups challenge from Survivor:Thailand. Tribes took turns taking 1,2, or 3 cups from an array of 21. The team that picked up the last cup wins. There was race for who went first, in which Ethan and Rafe raced and Ethan won. Eric had somehow seen the challenge before, despite never consuming any other survivor content before and the challenge being an extremely obscure one. He was able to use the strategy he learned to win the challenge for his tribe. The new Caughtapi tribe had Aleah, Kieran, JayLoni, Rafe, Chanelle, and Turek. Everyone on this tribe was loosely related to the giant alliance led by Aleah and Kieran. For a reason that production still does not understand, other than the phrase "It was a meme vote," Rafe was voted off in a 5-1 vote with Chanelle receiving the outlying vote. Who Wouldn’t Go to Rocks? The challenge was a confusing one from Tocantins called Swiss Cheese Please. Before the challenge, Eric red Jeff's notebook and took a picture of it. He was disqualified from the challenge. The tribes got four giant pieces of paper, one with letters and three with holes. They had to match up the holes to the letters to get six letters, which make a word. Rules on the challenge were changed throughout it. After getting their word, they received a square puzzle made from triangles. Although Tarberta finished their word early, Caughtapi led by Chanelle beat them in the puzzle. After losing, Eli yelled "OKAY ERIC IS GETTING VOTED OFF." Eric was in deep trouble for cheating in the challenge. However, the day of the tribal he approached Jaime and Ellie and convinced them that Ethan was a better vote off than him. Now having three votes, he threatened Lilly that if she did not vote for Ethan he would draw rocks. Not wanting this to happen, Eli approached Eric about avoiding rocks. He offered that if Eric voted for Jaime than they all would to. At tribal, Eric thought he was tricked and voted for Ethan. This made a tie. On the re-vote, he switched his vote to Jaime and betrayed his only two allies. Jaime warned him "its a dark and dangerous world out there." He was voted off 4-2. The Revenge of Osian Bellinger The two tribes merged, enjoying cookies. At the challenge they had to make a makeshift pole out of tape and sticks to retrieve a domino then find a bag of the matching color. They lined up all the dominoes and knocked one over to knock the rest over. Sofia and Ethan were unable to complete the stick part. Eli finished the sticks first but had trouble with wind during the rest of the challenge. Chanelle, Kieran and Eric took the lead. Kieran tried to have the dominoes all touching, losing at physics and falling out of the challenge. Chanelle knocked them down but did not call for Jeff, having to start over. Eric has no idea what “dominoes” are, utterly fails. Ellie caught up at the very end, stacking them horizontally to save time and won the challenge. At the camp Turek decided she did not want to play anymore and wanted to quit. After hearing that you can only make jury if you get voted off, she told her tribe to vote for her instead. Since it was the final ten, the partners were immune for this tribal. Surprisingly, only two partner pairs, the least possible, made the merge, being Aleah + Kieran and Ethan + Eli. After rumors circulated that if Turek quit Osian would be randomly placed back in the game, Turek's fate was sealed and she was voted off 9-1. She voted for herself, but Ethan voted for Eric to get her jury vote. …But I Like Dolphins? The castaways competed in survival trivia, which JayLoni, Eric, and Aleah won. Each castaway then received a petition that they would have to get as many signatures for as possible, under the guise of a "Geffen Academy Issues and Activism" club. The people that did best in trivia won easier positions. The challenge was frantic, with people running all over the school to get signatures. Although JayLoni was supposed to get an easy petition, many debated its communist ideals. Aleah and Eric also faced opposition from chocolate-milk-haters and pro-swimming advocates. Ellie had the hardest job with her "dolphins suck" petition, which only got six signatures. Lilly had to explain the intricacies off low income housing tax reductions to people and was not very successful. Although Kieran's bill was unsuccessful, it predicted the emergence of Yondr a year later. Ethan was extremely successful in his petition, despite having a hard one, and got forty signatures. Chanelle was the only one to go into the quiet work rooms and got 45 signatures on her Fortnite mural bill, winning the challenge. The tribal was delayed by various events and low showing of people. In the end, Ellie, who was the furthest from the dominant Aleah-Kieran Bloc, was voted off even though she was not at tribal in a 7-2 vote. Ethan once again voted for Eric for the jury vote. Take a Cookie and Lose a Cake At the challenge, castaways had to hold only a piece of cardboard with a wooden ball on it. If the ball dropped, they were out of the challenge. Jeff tempted them with many desserts throughout the challenge, which they had to drop to get. Lilly dropped first to get a brownie from Jeff. Right before Jeff offered another reward, Eli dropped randomly. Offering a dozen cookies, Kieran dropped and lost the challenge. After bending her cardboard before the challenge, Aleah finally dropped due to this bad decision. Although a dozen full cupcakes were offered to the players, the remaining Chanelle, Eric, JayLoni, and Ethan refused to take them. JayLoni dropped as wind came in as later did Ethan. In the showdown, Chanelle dropped making Eric the winner of the challenge. With Eric being the target to go home, the tribe scrambled to see who would be voted off. Kieran and Aleah decided that Chanelle would be voted off because she was great at challenges. Her followers planned something else, however. Eli led Chanelle, Lilly, Eric, and JayLoni to instead vote off Kieran, who he thought had to much power. Going into tribal cocky, Kieran did not even bring his idol. He, Aleah, and Ethan were blindsided by the 5-3 vote that sent Kieran home. I’ll Bake You Cookies In the challenge, Jeff had a cube with teachers' faces on it. Jeff gave an order of faces and castaways had to replicate it. If they made a mistake they lost. Lilly and Aleah made a mistake at the second round. At the forth round, Ethan and Chanelle were out. Eric then made a mistake, making it between JayLoni and Eli. Eli won immunity. Kieran accidental told Lilly that Aleah had an idol, now making this known to everyone. Randomly, Mina finds an idol clue under a desk. She tries to sell it before it is put online for all to see. It is a math problem that points to a place on the campus. Three spectators, including a future crew mate and Jake Prager, discover the idol. They give it to Lilly under the condition that she makes them cookies. The idol was Eric's last hope of staying in the game and, still refusing to talk to people, he is voted off. There’s Something Funny About Her In the challenge, the remaining six players had to pick up dice hidden across the living room with chopsticks and put them on a plank. After obtaining the required dice, they had to do a slide puzzle. Although he was last to receive the slide puzzle, Ethan was able to finish it first and won immunity. At camp, delayed tribal and school events made strategy chaos. Worried that his partner, Eli, could be voted off, Ethan decides to give the immunity necklace to him. Right before tribal, Ethan decides to change his mind on his original plan to vote off Eli and instead tells Aleah that they will vote for her unless she plays her idol. As she plays her idol, the strategy becomes chaos with every person wanting a re-vote, especially Jay who voted for Ethan for some reason. Eli tries to get his alliance of Ethan, JayLoni, and Chanelle to team up and vote for Lilly because of her strong alliance with Aleah. Still, they vote for Aleah and get their votes nullified in what was a 3-2-1 vote. Lilly and Aleah vote for Chanelle, sending her home. The Temptation of Miller At the final five, the castaways had to answer a series of trivia questions about their fallen castaways. When they got a question right, they got to crush the (fake) skull of another player. Once a player's skull got crushed a certain number of times they were out of the challenge. Eli lost first, with many player's gunning for him as a potential threat to win. Despite Eli urging Ethan to go for Aleah, Ethan randomly goes for Jay. They are both out in the same round. Aleah and Lilly are left and Lilly decides that Aleah should win immunity. At tribal, the partner's twist is back into play. Ethan and Eli will be immune because of partner's twist and Aleah has immunity because of the challenge. Furthermore, Lilly has an idol and it is the last night she can play it. Thus, Jay is the only person that can possibly be voted off. Facing an inevitable end, Jay convinced Ethan to break his partner's twist with Eli to vote him off. Just before tribal, Ethan decided to do so and neither of them were immune. In a 4-1 vote, Ethan blindsided Eli and established both himself as a major threat. Hunter, I’m Gonna Fucking Kill You The final four played the classic Survivor challenge Simmotion. They had to concentrate on a marble that would be going down a course and catch it and put it back in. There were many problems with this challenge. It happened tournament-style, where Aleah and Jay faced off, Jay winning, and Ethan and Lilly faced off, Lilly winning. Lilly and Jay faced off for the finals, which Lilly won. Lilly and Jay saw Aleah and Ethan as the obvious threats to win the game. They both pleaded their cases to Lilly and Jay, though Ethan was seen as the biggest threat to win. Aleah attempted to vote for Jay to ruin his Perfect Game, but Jay and Ethan agreed to vote for her if she did so. After tying the votes between Aleah and Ethan, Lilly and Jay agreed that Ethan was the biggest threat and voted him off. Finale Facing the jury, people were impressed that Jay had not received any votes throughout and of his play to convince Ethan to break his partnership. Mostly, they were mad at Aleah for betraying them throughout the season. There was a small scheme to get Lilly to win that was ended up not happening. At the finale, JayLoni won the game in a 4-2-1 vote and became the first Sole Survivor, receiving a cake with his face on it and a million dollars. Vote History Week 1 ' ' Week 2 ' ' Week 3 ' ' Week 4 ' ' Week 5 ' ' Week 6 Original ' ' Revote ' ' Week 7 ' ' Week 8 ' ' Week 9 ' ' Week 10 ' ' Week 11 Original (did not count) ' ' ' ' Confused Revote ' ' ' ' Week 12 ' ' Week 13- Final Vote Revote ' ' Week 13- Jury Vote ' ' #